The Last Gerudo
by PrincessZelda2k
Summary: A girl who was abandoned as a child by her family and people lives in the Lanayru Desert, surrounded by her new family. The demons who haunt the surface are now considered her family. Aleya is the girls name. One day while out to gather food for herself, she hears a screech of her moladarch father. Ghirahim x OC (Skyward Sword; Some violence included.)
1. Chapter 1

The dry desert surrounded the entire Lanayru province. What was once home to lush greenery, ancient robots and time shift stones, was now home to the harsh desert winds, a plethora of sand, and broiling temperatures, that would keep any human away from its deserted landscape.

Sand picked up in the billowing wind, the only safeguard against the harsh weather conditions being inside one of the ancient time shift stone factories. However, since the province had been covered in layer upon layer of sand, the inside of the factories were abandoned, leaving them unmaintained and infested with monsters of all kind.

Aracha's, electric ChuChu's, and Ampilus all crowded in a lone abandoned factory, the sound of the wind howling outside could be heard through the many cracks in the walls. None dared enter the forsaken factory, none even came to the land where it was located. That is, none but one girl.

One last girl remained in the entire province, a gerudo. The fiery-red haired girl sat atop the old moldarach, a young Aracha sitting on her shoulder.

Most would be terrified of the giant clawed, aggressive moldarach, but she was not most girls. Abandoned by her family when she was but a child, she was raised by these creatures, and grew to accept them as her family.

Since she lived in the desert her entire life, she had grown used to the slim amount of water and food that she would find, though she carried an old time shift stone, cracks running along the crystal blue stone, time having done its toll on the artifact.

When she was in need of water, she would simply go to a sandpit, striking the stone against the hard shell of an Ampilus, the sand turning to water as time in the area was reversed to its previous glory. She would do the same for food, going to a withered tree, its leaves long gone as well as it's food, but for the short time the stone reversed time, fruit grew in abundance, so she had some sustenance.

Being raised with monsters, the girl was taught to fight, and the technoboblins, though idiotic as they may seem, taught her to speak. Equipped with nothing more than a steel blade she had uncovered in the sand, the girl felt safe. No one came to the desert anyways, there was no need for any weapon, but whenever she left it at "home", one of the small Aracha's would bring it to her, worried for her safety though they were demons.

The teenage girl, no older than 17, was searching for food one blistering hot day, though the intense heat did not seem to bother her. Her crimson hair whipped wildly around her as she walked the sand polluted area, one arm shielding her eyes from the sand that threatened to blind her temporarily.

Wind whistled around her as she walked, blocking out most sounds. However, a sound protruded the winds howling, a sharp screech. She knew that sound.

Dropping the food she had collected, she ran with incredible speed towards the factory, fighting against the resistance of the gale, her breathing fast, coughing as sand entered her lungs, kicking open the door of the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man, but a year older than the girl, clad in a green uniform, stood in front of her, the moldarach's indigo blood seeping onto the sand covered ground. She ran. Ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but she was too late. The moldarach's eyes closed, and it evaporated into black smoke. When the fog cleared, nothing remained of it. She ran over, collapsing onto the ground, her hands clutching the sand beneath her in both anger and sadness. Her gold eyes burned with hatred for this man that had just killed her "father", and she whipped around, drawing her blade. The steel glinted in the faint light that entered from the cracked ceiling above the two, and she attacked the hero, kicking him backwards, snapping his right arm painfully, before throwing him onto the ground, her sword positioned just above his heart.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you now" she said, rage clear in her voice, mercy a long forgotten term. The boy rolled out of her way before she could stab him, disarming her and taking her blade.

"I'm doing you a favor! I just killed that Moldarach that would have killed you first!" He shouted at the violent girl. Tears streamed down her face, her breathing heavy. "That. Was. My. **FATHER!" **She shouted at the man, heart beating fast.

"That demon is hardly a father. I'm Link by the way. And you are?" Asked the boy, a genuine smile on his face, as though he had not just slain the monster. The smile made the girl narrow her eyes slightly

"Now is hardly the time for introductions." She said in a low voice. Link blinked at her reaction, not yet realizing how the demons and this girl connected to each other. He shook his head slightly, a soft sigh escaping him.

"You should come with me. It's not safe here." He said. The red haired girl shook her head, taking a step back from him. "I'm not going anywhere. I will stay here thank you very much." She said in a cold voice.

Link shook his head once again "I'm afraid staying isn't an option. My duty to the goddess is to protect, and no one has been down on the surface for a very long time, so that means that you're a very special girl. Come on, I'm taking you to the surface to get you some proper food, you look starved." He said, grabbing her arm, bringing her out of the factory.

She attempted to yank her arm away from the stranger, but his strength far surpassed her own, making it impossible for her to fight back. Her blade was still with Link, and she couldn't get it with one arm. The boy went to a stone statue of a bird, one that she had passed by so many times without giving it a second glance, and placed his hand on it, the statue glowing before an air current came from below them.

The girl took one final chance to escape, whistling loudly. Ampilus came immediately, rolling towards them at high speed, electricity coming off their shells. But it was too late. Link had already gotten out his sail cloth, and up they went, towards the heavens. The sandy ground below them disappeared, as did her only chance to escape.

The clouds neared them, and the girl shut her eyes, preparing almost for an impact. But they passed through with ease, water droplets clinging to the girl's red hair and black outfit, the droplets clinging to Link's green knight uniform. He whistled as they started to fall back down, and before they could hit the clouds again, they were caught by what looked like, a large bird. Link grinned when the crimson loftwing caught them, the breath momentarily being knocked out of the girl when they were caught, and she clung to the bird so tight that her bronze colored skin turned white at the knuckles from gripping so hard.

A wispy laugh escaped the boy when he noticed just how tight she was holding on. "Don't worry, he wont drop you!" He said as they neared a large chunk of earth, with buildings, and windmills on it. Despite his reassurance, the girl still clung to the loftwing, her eyes closing.

Though Link would normally disembark by jumping, for the sake of this girls sanity, he landed the loftwing on the large wooden dock below them. The loftwings talons clicked softly against the wood when they landed, the girl slowly opening her eyes, her grip loosening.

When she did open her eyes, a town was the first thing she saw. People were walking along the grass and dirt paths, children running about without a care in the world, loftwings soaring above them. Too many people for the girls liking. She had been raised with no human contact whatsoever, so seeing so many hylians was unnerving for her.

She shut her eyes quickly again when a man walked towards them. His hair was red like hers, but slicked up into a pompadour. He sneered at Link, before looking down at her. "Who's this?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

He knelt down beside the terrified girl, his voice changing from its usual gruffness to a soft and endearing tone. "What's your name?" He asked, the girl slowly looking up at him, her body quivering.

Noticing his red hair, and red gem on his chest, reminded this girl of her people from many years past. Perhaps this man was one of her kind as well, just up here instead of down on the surface.

A newfound trust in this man, she slowly answered "A-A-Aleya..." The man smiled at her "I'm Groose. What's this halfwit done to upset you?" He asked, his gold eyes looking into her own gold eyes.

"T-Took me away from m-my home" Aleya said quietly. Groose's eyes widened and then narrowed at Link "Why would you take Aleya here away from her home? You know that's considered kidnapping! She probably has a family that's worried sick about her." Groose said in a low voice, the hero taking a step back.

"There hasn't been anyone down on the surface for thousands of years, this girl was being raised by demons. I had to take her up here. It's my duty" Link said, Groose scoffing at Link. "That's still no reason to rip her away from her home." Groose said, helping Aleya to her feet.

Aleya's garb was strange to be sure. She wore a black baggy shirt, netting at the top that reached her neckline. A red jewel much like Groose's was resting atop her head in a crown like fashion, the jewel on her forehead. She wore gold triforce earrings, and fingerless gloves that almost reached her elbow. Black eyeliner that swept into a cat eye lined her eyes, and she wore dark red pants with the same symbols that were along groose's pants. Her red hair reached halfway down her back, white lipstick covered her pink lips as well. Groose stared at her, but looked slightly away before she noticed he was staring at her.

"Come on Aleya, you can come to my dorm. Where you'll be away from this creep" Groose said, placing a hand gently on her back and leading her away from Link towards the Skyloft Knight Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Groose escorted Aleya towards the Academy, children's laughter died down, adults turning away from their conversations and normal chores to look at this foreigner. As far as they were concerned, no one in the entire world existed besides them.

Seeing such a strange girl walk through their town concerned them to say the least. Though when Groose saw that Aleya was looking around, confusion etched into her face, he smiled a bit "Don't worry, we're almost there." He said in a soft tone, opening the large wooden door of the Academy for Aleya, closing it behind them.

Her steps were small and tentative, as if each step might set off some kind of an alarm or trap. Groose led her into his room, leading her over to his bed.

She sat down slowly, her eyes flicking about, examining the strange place Groose called a "room". Groose sat down in front of her, the old wooden chair creaking slightly when he did sit. He allowed her some time in silence to examine the room.

After a silent five minutes, Groose smiled at her. "So Aleya, tell me about the place where you came from" he said.

Aleya was silent. "Don't worry, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently.

Aleya cleared her throat slightly "I- I'm from the Lanayru Desert. It might seem like a barren waste land, but really it's quite livable. There's a lot of sand, there isn't any grass unless you use a time shift stone..."

She continued to explain to Groose with new found confidence about everything she had ever seen. Ancient robots, dried out lakes, abandoned factories, the monsters that she called her family, time shift stones, the list went on and on. Aleya talked for an hour, and when she had finished telling him about the surface, she had full trust in Groose.

"The surface sounds magical" Groose said with a soft smile. Aleya nodded and smiled for the first time since she had arrived at this strange new land.

After speaking with Groose for a while, Aleya's stomach growled, reminding her that she still hadn't eaten anything for the past two days.

She clutched her stomach, as if that would silence the sound. Groose laughed when he heard it, standing up and offering his hand to her.

"Come on then, we can go get something to eat down at the bazaar. Henya only cooks in the morning and at night." Aleya smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers to stand. Just the faintest hint of blush appeared on her cheeks when she did.

**Admin note! So hey people, thank you so much for the reviews, they're all very helpful to me. I'm so excited that people want to actually read my story. I know this was a short chapter, but I'm in study hall at the moment, so I didn't have much time to write a long one. Anyways, thank you all, and keep reviewing and reading! Until then~! **


	4. Chapter 4

The pair walked out of Groose's room, and out the door, Groose shutting it behind them. Along the way to the large tent otherwise known as the bazaar, Pipit ran into them. Pipit being Pipit stumbled back slightly, before a large smile broke out on his face.

"Well hey there! I don't think I've ever seen you before! Which is strange since I know just about everyone on Skyloft. My name's Pipit, Skyloft Senior Knight." He said proudly, gesturing to his knight uniform. "What's your name?" He asked with extra enthusiasm.

Though he seemed excited to meet someone new, Aleya was quite the opposite. She hid behind her long red hair, looking down slightly, suddenly very shy. She could be aggressive when needed, but other than that she was really quite a good natured and shy teenager.

Groose looked down at Pipit, stepping in front of Aleya slightly, almost like a shield for her. "Her name is Aleya, and right now we are going to get something to eat. You can make your stupid introductions later, but right now neither of us are very much in the mood. Beat it." Groose said, glaring at Pipit, who by this point was very confused.

"Right... Sorry about that. I'll see you around!" Pipit said, almost unfazed by Groose's tone. And with that, off went Pipit on his merry way. Groose's attitude immediately changed from protective and aggressive, to caring once more. "Sorry about that, Pipit can be kind of over enthusiastic about a lot of things. Meeting new people being one of them." He said, Aleya looking up and smiling a little, nodding just enough so Groose knew she had heard him.

Groose led Aleya into the large purple tent, and they were both immediately greeted by many different sounds from inside the bazaar. The hammering of Gondo working on his robot (still), Rupin skittering about his stall, Luv clapping her hands in an attempt to draw customers to her stall, her husband Bertie trying to comfort their crying baby.

All this noise temporarily stunned Aleya, seeing as the desert was normally very quiet. Groose gently placed his hand on her back, leading her towards Piper's stall.

"The food here is amazing, but... It kind of takes a while to be made. Don't worry though, I always come here so she knows me. I wont be long." He said, pulling a chair up to a table for her.

Aleya nodded, sitting down on the wooden chair. Not five minutes passed before Groose strolled over again, this time holding two bowls of soup in his hands. He set one down in front of her, a spoon already inside it.

Groose sat across from her, already beginning to eat. Aleya looked at the strange substance in front of her, watching how Groose at it. He blew on the spoon to cool off the soup, Aleya copying his actions tentatively. When she swallowed her first spoonful, she instantly knew she liked... whatever this was. She ate quickly now, much less tentative than before.

After eating, Groose noticed she was running her fingers along the handle of her blade, and he smiled slightly. "I know just the place to take you next," He said. "Trust me."

Aleya stood with him, Groose leading her out of the bazaar, once again greeted outside by the calm silence of the outdoors, a relief for Aleya.

He walked to Sparring Hall, opening the large door, to reveal Eagus standing across the room. Eagus immediately stopped training, smiling when he saw Groose and Aleya. "Groose! Are you here to train?" He asked, Groose shaking his head.

"Not today Eagus, I brought someone new who I believe could do with some good sparring with you." Groose said, Eagus scratching his head. "Her? I've never seen her here before... I'll go mighty easy on her." He said, Groose smiling. He already knew that Aleya must be a good fighter, judging by the state of Link's arm when he returned. Groose gently nudged Aleya towards Eagus, Aleya's eyes slightly wide, but a small smirk slowly spread across her face. This was more up her alley.

Drawing her blade, Aleya stepped forward, Eagus drawing his own blade out. Groose stepped back, ready to enjoy the show.

Immediately once the sparring began, Aleya had Eagus pinned to the ground, sword positioned over his neck. Eagus swallowed, his eyes wide. "Alright, this time I'm not holding back. You better be on your guard." He said, standing up. Readying their swords again, Eagus began the spar. He swung his blade at her with impressive force, but Aleya blocked the attack. It was her turn to attempt a blow on him, but he dodged, trying to kick her feet out from under her. Aleya jumped up, her feet landing on his shoulders for a split second before she was behind him, kicking _his _feet out from under him. Eagus landed on the ground painfully, before Aleya disarmed him, both swords now pointing at him.

Eagus was both shocked and ashamed to say the least. He grumbled, standing up and brushing himself off. Aleya saw the scabbard for his sword just across the room, hurling the blade towards it. It landed inside the scabbard, sheathing the sword perfectly.

"I- I've never seen anyone fight like that. Where are you from?" Eagus asked, raising his eyebrow. Though Aleya heard him, she simply sheathed her sword, Groose walking over with a large smile on his face.

"All you need to know is her name is Aleya, and she is a kick-ass fighter." Groose said, placing one of his hands on her shoulder. All Eagus could do was stand and stare at this extraordinary girl, dumbfounded that he had been beat, and especially since a girl had trounced him.

They walked out of Sparring Hall, laughing and smiling. It was beginning to get late however, seeing as how Eagus demanded rematch after rematch with Aleya, attempting to redeem himself. Which he never did. The bright blue sky now turned to a glowing amber. "We better head inside, things can get pretty nasty out here at night... Besides, we have to eat dinner. Henya's cooking is _unbelievable._" Groose said with a smile.

Entering the knight academy, students were already piling into the lunch room, most starving from a long day patrolling the sky, a duty only given to the senior knights. Though because Aleya was new, and all students were accustomed to courtesy, (well, most of them) Aleya was moved to the front of the line, grabbing some food with Groose. All the tables in the room were taken, so Groose led Aleya to his room once again to eat.

Aleya finished her dinner rather quickly, as did Groose. "Thank you, you know, for today. It was the best time I've had in a while" Aleya said, smiling. Groose smiled, happy to know he had made her day good.

After what had happened with being ripped away from her family down on the surface, she thought she wouldn't have any fun whatsoever up here. Or find any source of happiness. Yet here she was, smiling and laughing with a man she took as a complete stranger just this morning.

The full moon rose just outside, the small window in the room shedding some of the blue light that faintly illuminated the dimly lit room. Groose let out a yawn, stretching . "I think it's just about time to head off to bed. You can take my bed, since you don't exactly have a room quite yet here." He said. Aleya shook her head"I can't just take your bed. Where are you going to sleep?"

Groose smiled and chuckled softly "I'll sleep on the couch there. I insist you take my bed though." Aleya was about to argue back, but Groose shushed her

"No arguing, this isn't debatable. You are taking my bed" He said and smiled. Aleya sighed softly, not one that liked losing arguments. Groose laughed quietly, helping Aleya get situated in the bed, before he went onto the couch, laying down. Within five minutes, he was out cold.

Aleya tried to get to sleep, but she had grown so accustomed to sleeping with one of the Moldarach's, that she couldn't fall asleep. Standing up, she quietly walked to the door, opening it just enough to slip through without making a sound. She exited the knight academy, going by the waterfall and sitting down on one of the stones in the middle of the small pond.

A remlit, previously sleeping, meowed softly before baring it's teeth at Aleya, it's tail now spiked and ridged. Aleya narrowed her eyes slightly, making just the faintest hissing noise. The remlit suddenly looked almost afraid of Aleya, but Aleya patted her lap, the once demonic remlit now running over into her lap, curling up there.

Aleya had spent so much time with demons she knew their language, and could be very intimidating if she wanted to be. Aleya gently pet the remlit, this small creature bringing just a shred of her old life back.

A soft smile spread across her face, and she lay down on the large stone, holding the remlit close to her like a child would a teddy bear. Slowly, the strange girl drifted into sleep, the quiet rushing of the waterfall serving as ambience for her.

Groose awoke in the middle of the night, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He sat up, looking over at the bed where Aleya should be. Seeing no one, he instantly assumed the worst, jumping up and running out of the room.

Groose quickly ran out of the knight academy, looking all around Skyloft for Aleya. Finally coming across the stone way to the waterfall cave, he saw Aleya.

She was curled up, bathed in the blue moonlight. The remlit was asleep with her, and Groose's eyes widened when he saw the usual vicious remlit acting like it would in the daytime.

He hopped onto the stone where she was, gently picking her up into his arms, careful not to disturb her. He brought her back to his room, gently laying her down on the bed and covering her with the blanket that was atop the bed. Groose didn't even bother taking the remlit back outside. "Goodnight Aleya..." Groose whispered, before laying back down onto the couch, falling back into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aleya woke up late the next morning, the sun shining in her eyes being the only alarm clock. She buried her face against the small remlit still in her arms as an attempt to shield out the blinding ball of light. Groose was not in the room, but after a few minutes, he entered, holding two plates of food. One for her, and one for him.

The pair were pretty late sleepers, probably worse than Link was. "Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Groose said and smiled as Aleya groaned.

She sat up a little, the remlit meowing in protest. Aleya blindly took the plate from Groose, not saying a word until she had finished eating. "What time is it..." She mumbled.

"It's already noon, you've been sleeping for quite some time. What were you doing outside last night? I was worried" Groose admitted that he had been worried because it was true. If she had run off, he would be devastated. Of course, she didn't have a place to run to. If she tried to jump down to the surface, a rescue night would come and save her before she had a chance to even get close to the cloud barrier that barricaded their way down to the surface.

"Just a little homesick I guess... I couldn't really fall asleep last night until I got outside.." She confessed. "It's dangerous out there... Goddess only knows how you managed to tame that remlit enough so it would fall asleep with you. Those things get vicious at night" Groose said.

"It's not that vicious, besides, you just need to show them who's boss" Aleya laughed softly after her statement. Groose smiled softly after learning why she had been outside "I have another surprise for you today. I talked to the headmaster and he agreed to allow you stay here, train as a knight, and even get your own loftwing." Aleya sat up quickly in excitement, a smile on her face. Though the idea of staying on this tiny island forever seemed unbearable, being able to train as a knight and even have her own... whatever a loftwing was, sounded absolutely unimaginable.

After a days, Aleya had accomplished what most knights took years to do. She had passed all of her written exams without a single lesson, and exceeded expectations with sword training (Eagus was a little nervous to fight her again).

The headmaster decided she did not have to participate in the ceremony to become a full knight. Traditionally one would ride their loftwing and grab for a wooden bird as they soared through the sky, but seeing Aleya have such skill with so many things, he decided it was best if she would become a knight now.

A knight uniform was sewn for her, one that was a deep shade of red, with gold designs sewn into it. Going into the bathroom and quickly changing into it, she made sure it fit before walking out to show Groose. Since Zelda's absence, Groose had in fact become a knight as well. Without his mind on the young goddess incarnate, he could focus on his studies which were keeping him behind.

Groose wore a green tunic much like Link's (though he refused to believe he and Link were equals). When Aleya stepped out in the knights garb, spinning around to show him, Groose felt his jaw drop and his eyes widened. She looked absolutely stunning in that outfit. He had never seen her in anything but the traditional garb she had worn before, but man. Did she look beautiful.

Her red hair was a shade lighter than the uniform, and it cascaded down one of her shoulders, the deep tone of the color complimenting her tan skin. Her gold eyes sparkled with excitement "So what do you think?" She asked, snapping Groose out of his trance.

"It- It looks stunning on you" He blurted out, Aleya smiling and laughing happily. "I thought so too!" Groose stared at her a moment more before shaking his head to clear his mind. "Now for the final step; You get to have a loftwing. Follow me" He said, extending his hand to her.

Aleya held his hand gently, following him to the statue of the goddess which was still in its place on skyloft. Groose nudged her gently towards the circular platform in the middle of the strange island, and Aleya slowly walked to the outer ring. A light flashed from the statue in front of them, and suddenly a loftwing came soaring down, landing on the center of the platform in front of Aleya.

This loftwing was unlike any other on the whole of skyloft. A bird even more rare than the crimson loftwing Link owned. This bird was black as night, it's feathers smooth and looked like silk. The tips of its wings were gold, and it's eyes were a ruby red. All the colors that represented a gerudo. Groose's eyes widened for the second time that day at the bird, which was also a little larger in size than others.

Aleya slowly stepped forward, reaching out a hand. The loftwing almost narrowed its eyes at the girl, seeing if she was a good fit for him. The loftwing attempted to bite the girl, to gauge her reaction. However, Aleya did not flinch, she simply hissed in the strange language she had used the other night. The loftwing understood her, bowing its head to allow her onto him.

Aleya jumped up onto the large birds back, before she was soaring into the air like she had done this her whole life. Groose quickly ran to a dock and jumped off, whistling for his own loftwing, soaring up to where Aleya was.

Aleya was laughing happily, doing advanced moves that would normally have to be taught to a loftwing by the professor. Spinning to accelerate, Aleya flew towards him, slowing down the loftwing as she neared him. Groose and Aleya's loftwing soared in sync with each other, allowing their owners time to speak with eachother. Aleya threw caution to the wind and sat on her loftwing, her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap.

"This- This is amazing! How are you not doing this all the time?" She asked, Groose letting out a laugh.

"Believe me, I wish I could do this all the time. What did you do back there? You just started... hissing at the loftwing and it just listened to you... How did that even happen?" Aleya smiled at him.

"It's just the language of demons, nothing special. Something I learned when I was growing up, down on the surface."

"Demons? You know how to speak to... well..."

"Monsters?" Aleya said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes, that's what I was speaking to the bird here." Aleya explained to him. Groose pondered this for a moment. But loftwings were birds bestowed upon humans by the goddess... So how could that bird understand the language of demons? Could it have possibly be sent by... No, it couldn't have. Demise would never have sent a bird to a girl. No, she was just ordinary. What would a demon king possibly want from a girl like her? Nothing, that's what. Groose told himself these things to calm the nerves that were beginning to rise within him.

Aleya and Groose continued soaring through the sky with one another for hours on end. They didn't even break for lunch, until Aleya began to grow hungry. So off they flew, to the Lumpy Pumpkin for something to eat. Aleya jumped down off her bird, landing perfectly on her feet, rolling so it would lessen the impact.

Groose jumped down, landing next to her, before the two walked into the restaurant. Once inside, they were greeted by Pumm, the manager of the place, and his daughter. Seeing their knight uniform, they were instantly seated. Knights were important to the small business because that's where most of their money came from.

Groose paid for two bowls of pumpkin soup, sitting down with Aleya and eating with her. It only took ten minutes for the two to finish their meal, before they both walked out of the building. "I'll race you back to skyloft" Aleya said and grinned.

Groose smirked "You're on. Loser has to wake up at six tomorrow morning. Winner gets to sleep until whenever" Groose said, Aleya grinning at him.

"Deal." She always loved a challenge, and racing was one of her strong suits. She was a very competitive person and wouldn't lose.

After counting down, both ran off the edge of the small island, calling for their birds. And with that, they were off. Aleya flew up as high as her loftwing would take her, before diving down and gaining acceleration. Her bird was just a little bit ahead of Groose's, but Groose had a trick up his sleeve.

He flew towards an acceleration hole in a rock, and when he flew through it, he instantly was way ahead of her. Aleya growled lowly when she noticed that, and accelerated her bird, the bird corkscrewing in the air three times to catch up with Groose.

Unlike normal loftwings that could only accelerate so much in a small time frame, Aleya's bird could accelerate as much as it wanted to. So she kept accelerating, past Groose who was trying desperately to catch up with her, but it was too late, as Aleya jumped off her bird, landing seconds before Groose.

When Groose landed, he grumbled, crossing his arms at Aleya, who was laughing. She pushed him playfully "Guess you have to wake up at six" She said and laughed again.

The sun set, Aleya walking into her own dorm (which she had just gotten thanks to Gaepora) and said goodnight to Groose before shutting the door. She lay down in bed, exhausted from her tiring day. Flying around took a lot out of you believe it or not.

The next day, Groose true to his word woke up at six. However, he wasn't going to be the only one up. He walked into Aleya's room, and taking an ice cube from his hand, put it down Aleya's back.

Her eyes shot open and she writhed around in the bed, trying to get the ice cube out. When she finally succeeded, she was wide awake. "Groose! That wasn't part of the deal!" "You never said I couldn't wake you up!" He said laughing.

Aleya grabbed a pillow and threw it at Groose, Groose grabbing the pillow before it could make impact, and threw it back at her. Soon it was an all out pillow war between the two, both of their laughter echoing through the halls of the knight academy.

By seven, they were both dressed and already outside. Many of the other knights in the academy complained because of the ruckus caused in the morning, but all Aleya and Groose did was laugh about it.

"You know, since you have a loftwing now, we can go down to the surface. But I want to show you a special space alright?" Aleya nodded eagerly, wanting to return to the surface and explore new provinces she never got to.

Later that day, Groose and Aleya flew towards the green pillar of light that indicated the entrance to the Faron province. Jumping down, they landed straight in the Sealed Grounds, a place still not quite monster ridden yet. To be specific, the Imprisoned still lay there.

Groose decided to lead Aleya down the spiral way to the bottom of the pit, where the pillar that imprisoned Demise lay. Aleya walked towards the pillar slowly, outstretching her hand to the strange stone. Engravings marked that the goddess had in fact imprisoned the beast here, but when Aleya's hand made contact with the stone, a dark light shot from the pillar, Groose stumbling back.

Shadow enveloped the bottom of the sealed grounds, and suddenly the Demon King himself appeared. Not in beast form, no. In his human form. Large and no doubt strong enough to crush both of them in his fist, he looked down upon them.

Demise looked different to everyone who saw him, to Groose he had fiery orange hair, it didn't just look fiery, it was fire. A scar was atop his forehead, and scales covered his arms. Needless to say, the demon king looked very much different to Aleya.

Aleya saw him as just a little taller than him, strong but not obnoxiously, black straight hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes. He wore the traditional Gerudo garb, but a large marking told her that he was of much higher stature than herself. His complexion was like hers, tan and smooth. His eyes were pure black, no whites around them. Just. Black.

Instantly she bowed to Demise, speaking in the strange tongue that only she and him would be able to understand. ((I shall translate however))

The demon king looked at Aleya, a small smirk slowly spreading across his face. "It is my honor to meet you." Aleya said respectfully.

"Ah, someone who speaks the tongue of old. So you are the one that freed me from those treacherous confines. What is your name dear?" He asked, his voice like honey. Smooth and sweet.

"My name is Aleya. I hail from the Lanayru Desert. Might I ask your name?" She asked him, her voice even.

"I am Demise, king of the demons. But please, just call me Demise. Quite a remarkable girl you are..." He said, circling around her. Aleya stood still under his examination.

"Thank you, Demise." She said, nodding once in thanks. "And this boy... who is he?"

"His name is Groose. He lives up in skyloft. He's the one that brought me here. I don't know how I released you, but I'm glad that I did." She said.

Demise chuckled quietly. "You have the demons touch my dear girl, a very rare gift. Then again, you're a very rare girl." He said, now in front of her. "Did you enjoy the bird I sent for you? So much better than one from the goddess. She's useless, the goddess. After all, she's the one that took your parents and family away from you in the first place." Demise said.

Aleya's eyes widened "She's the one who took them away..?" "Oh yes my dear, snatched them up and disposed of them like last weeks garbage... And she also sent that little petulant hero, who killed your moldarach father... She's an absolute menace" Demise said, Aleya's hands clenching into fists from anger.

She had never known much of the goddess, but Demise telling her these things instantly made her despise Hylia.

Both Demise and Aleya now spoke in english, so Groose could understand them. "Join me, Aleya. Together we will rid this world of that foul goddess... Together you and I will be," He then leaned in close from behind her, whispering in her ear "Unstoppable."

Groose ran forward at this point. "Stay away from her you creep! She isn't going to join you, she's staying with me." Groose said, his eyes narrowed.

Aleya's eyes widened at Groose's tone to Demise. "Shut up." She said in a low voice. She knew Groose followed the goddess, which meant he was against Demise. Against her savior.

Demise chuckled, looking up at Groose. "Oh don't be such a spoilsport, let's let Aleya decide... Shall we?" He asked, his fingers trailing down Aleya's spine, making her shiver slightly.

Aleya did not even hesitate to answer. "I'm staying with Demise. And that's final. Go back up to that petty island. I don't care. I'm following Demise now." She said, eyes narrowed slightly.

Groose took a step back in surprise. "But Aleya-"

"Shut up." Aleya said, silencing him. "You heard the girl, go back to the island where you came from." Demise said, flicking his wrist, Groose flying backward, into the earth wall.

"Now then Aleya... I can't stay out forever. I'm going to need your help... will you do something for me?" He said, finger resting under her chin. "Of course. I'll do anything in my power to help you." She said.

"Perfect..." He said, before snapping his fingers. Aleya's knight uniform vanished, being replaced with a tight latex suit, diamonds cut out everywhere, much like Ghirahim's, but black.

"Much better.. My other follower, Ghirahim will help you. I need the soul of the reborn goddess... It rests in a young girl by the name of Zelda... If you get me that, I'll be free once more." Aleya glanced down at the new attire she wore, but then looked back up.

She nodded "I will get that girls soul. I swear my allegiance to you." She said, bowing on one knee to him. Demise smirked "Good. Now then, off you go." He said, disappearing, then reappearing behind her. "Do not fail me, Aleya" He whispered, before vanishing.

Aleya then suddenly felt her body being transported from the Sealed Grounds, to the Fire Sanctuary.

In front of her stood a man who had white hair, one pointed ear, the other round. A single blue earring pierced the pointed ear lobe, and the man slowly turned to face her. Aleya stood pin straight, Ghirahim walking towards her slowly. He wore a red cape with gold diamonds on the inside, and a white suit like hers. "Oh rapture, another follower of my master!" He said, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"And not just another ordinary one... Demise has even imbued you with magic... he doesn't do that for just anyone. What is your name, girl?" Ghirahim asked, voice like silk.

"My name is Aleya. I recently had an encounter with Demise." She said. "Oh? And what kind of an encounter? Was he a beast or a human?" "Human. He informed me of the goddess, and now my number one priority is to rip that girls soul out and give it to him. That is what will set him free is it not?" Aleya said, Ghirahim laughing in pure happiness.

He really was an odd being to be sure.

"Ah yes! That is our mission. The goddess.. I can sense her. Right. Through. This. Door. But she's not alone. She has a helper with her now... I can't get through the door thanks to that _dog_." He said, his eyes narrowed slightly as he faced the door.

"Come along then dear, let's try to get in." He said, extending a hand to her. Aleya took his hand with a small smirk. "Let's give this magic a go then shall we?" She said, summoning up a sword much like Ghirhaims. Shadows encased both their swords, and Aleya grinned. Ghirahim nodded once with a smile, before both began attacking the solid door that blocked their path.

Just barely over ten minutes passed, before the door behind them opened. Not the one they were looking for though. Link stepped in, sword in hand. Aleya and Ghirahim both turned slowly to him. When Link saw Aleya, his blue eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you up in skyloft and... what are you wearing?" He said, eyes widening more.

Yes, the suit exposed more skin than usual. Cleavage was clear from the diamond cut in the middle, obviously distracting the young hero. Ghirahim laughed loudly at the hero's reaction. "Humans are just so fascinating, are they not?" he asked Aleya.

Aleya's tilted her head to the side, believing she was still a human.

"Oh my dear, don't tell me you don't know! When you agreed to help my master, you agreed to become immortal. You're no longer a human. You're a servant like me."

Instead of the expected reaction of remorse from losing her humanity, she grinned darkly. "Now that's more like it." She said, Ghirahim smirking and turning towards the hero.

"You do always know when to stop the fun don't you? Aleya and I were just getting acquainted, and you just had to barge in here and ruin it all! What an absolute party pooper you are. I say boy, you know just when to turn up when things get interesting. But you see, Aleya and I are not staying here to fight you. Oh no. I hope you will enjoy our little friend though! He just loves to play. Don't get burned now!"

He said, laughing. Aleya snapped her fingers, the large ball of earth from above them now was encased in fire, it's body no longer rock but molten lava. Legs grew from it, rock blocking it's single eye. It screeched, the mouth opening before it stared at Link. "Toodles!" Aleya said, laughing along with Ghirahim, before the two disappeared.

**((Hey everyone! THE PLOT THICKENS. Aleya abandoning Groose for a hot demon king? What? So keep reviewing, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for all those who have reviewed so far, those really make me want to keep writing!))**


	6. Chapter 6

After seconds of transporting away, Ghirahim and Aleya appeared in a large magnificent stone castle. "Welcome, Aleya. This is your new home~!" Ghirahim said, crossing his arms proudly as Aleya's eyes widened as she looked around.

"It's... unbelievable here. You actually live here?" Aleya asked, walking around the room they were in.

"It's rather drab in this room, come along. I have so much more to show you~" Ghirahim said. Though rather prone to losing his temper in battles, he really could be quite the gentleman.

Aleya nodded, before following him out of the room. Needless to say, the rest of the castle was absolutely beautiful. The dining hall had a long mahogany table, fabulous chairs, and an ornate chandelier above the table. The kitchen had marble counters and an antique stove, an island in the middle of the room with chairs around it. A spiral staircase led up to the second floor, another staircase led to the third floor. King sized beds were in the many bedrooms, full length mirrors, all the cosmetics a girl could want. Of course Ghirahim's room was the most posh out of all the rooms in the castle, since he had lived here for so long.

Touring the castle took two hours, Ghirahim obviously more than pleased to have company now. "It's been absolutely awful having to have this whole castle to myself while I rest from my search... Such a pleasant surprise when you popped in on me today! Now my dear, tell me everything that has happened to you, and what led to you meeting my master, won't you?"

Aleya walked with Ghirahim into her room, seating herself on the bed, Ghirahim sitting next to her. "Well... It all started when Link came to my home in the desert and killed my father,"

Ghirahim dramatically gasped, his hand covering his mouth. "What an awful boy..." He said quietly.

Aleya nodded and then continued "Well... He took me away from my home and forced me to stay up in skyloft. There was this guy named Groose who took care of me there, he was pretty nice.." She said.

Aleya explained to him everything that had happened in skyloft, from going into Groose's dorm for the first time, to receiving her knighthood.

"Groose took me down to the surface in the sealed grounds. When I touched the seal that's keeping Master Demise away, he came out. Groose tried to take me away from him, but Master took care of him. I found out that the goddess was the one that took my real family away from me, and she was the one who sent the hero out to kill my new father... I want revenge. And I'm not going to stop at anything until I rip her soul out and give it to Master Demise." She said, her eyes narrowed. Aleya referred to Demise as "Master Demise" or "Master" Because she was his servant now, and Ghirahim nor her were to address him as simply "Demise".

Ghirahim smirked slightly when she said she would stop at nothing, holding her hands. "Now that's the spirit. Don't worry Aleya, we will get revenge on that goddess. I swear it. Together, no one stands a chance against us and our pursuit." Ghirahim said, his tone caring and endearing.  
"Now off to bed you go, we have a long day tomorrow." He said, smiling and pulling the covers back on her bed for her.

When she was in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, her eyes began to close. Ghirahim kissed her forehead, before clapping his hands to turn off the lights. Though Aleya was immortal now, practically a demon like Ghirahim, she still needed sleep to adjust.

"Night Ghirahim..." She mumbled tiredly, a small yawn escaping her. "Goodnight, Aleya." Ghirahim said quietly, a small smile on his snow-white lips. Every second he spent with her, he liked her more and more. He shut the door as quietly as he could, before walking away from her room, into the library downstairs.

The next morning, Aleya was awoken to Ghirahim opening the door, holding a tray of food with a steaming hot cup of tea for her. "Good morning sunshine, time for breakfast~!" he said, smiling at her.

Aleya sat up slowly in bed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm. "Mmm morning.." She said quietly, a small smile on her face. Ghirahim smiled at how tired she was when she woke up.

"Isn't she just adorable~?" He thought to himself, before putting the tray on her lap.

"Now eat up, you'll need all the strength you have today. First we track the goddess, then we find her, and if everything goes according to plan, capture her. Together, that hero doesn't stand a chance. Besides, I would be very surprised if he managed to escape Scaldera. If he did it is only because of that sword he possesses... That's his greatest asset, the only reason why he is still alive. Do not fret though, we can and will get our revenge on him and the goddess." He explained as she ate.

Once she was finished, Ghirahim made the tray disappear with the snap of his fingers. He then sat behind her, summoning a brush into his hands. It was a very ornate brush, much more posh than any brush ever invented. Then again, anything Ghirahim owned had to be absolutely spectacular. He gently brushed Aleya's hair back, making it silky and soft.

"There we are, though we are going out possibly for battle against the hero, we look our best." He said, Aleya laughing quietly at what he had said, making Ghirahim grin. He absolutely adored that little laugh of hers.

The two stood, before transporting away from the castle, to Lake Floria. Aleya summoned up a few Bokoblins to follow them as they entered into the throne room for Faron, the water dragon.

Immediately when they entered, Faron looked down upon them, her eyes narrowed. Bokoblins immediately began attacking her and the parella that were in the water. Faron was a force to be reckoned with, and she shot water at both Ghirahim and Aleya.

But they were both on guard, dodging and summoning up swords. Ghirahim winked at Aleya, before the two split apart, going in opposite directions around the dragon. With a sweep of her tail and a hit with her claws, Aleya was sent flying back, unable to dodge the sudden blow.

Ghirahim managed to dodge her attacks, his eyes widening when he saw Aleya go flying across the room and slam into a wall. His eyes narrowed and his calm composure was now forgotten. He jumped out of the way of another attack, before stabbing his sword into the Faron dragons tail, the sword piercing through the thick scales and into the vulnerable flesh.

Faron now screamed in pain, before her high and mighty form shrunk down to nothing bigger than a parella.

Ghirahim now took his chance to get back at her, grabbing the frail form of the dragon, before forcefully throwing her down against the stone ground. He ran over to Aleya, gently picking her up before he ran out of the throne room, allowing the Bokoblins to finish the job.

Ghirahim gently lay Aleya down on the grass outside, examining her head for any bleeding. There was an immense amount of blood gushing from her side, but no head wound that he could see. Ghirahim set to work healing her side, Aleya hissing slightly from the pain. "So sorry... I couldn't stop her before she did this to you... I'm almost finished." He said softly, Aleya just nodding a little in response.

Once the wound had been properly healed, Ghirahim helped Aleya to her feet. "Thank you.." She said quietly to Ghirahim, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "No thanks needed, I was happy to help~" Ghirahim said with a smile.

Both Ghirahim and Aleya looked ahead to the large waterfall in front of them. Obviously it was blocking something and hadn't occurred naturally. "Faron believes a measly waterfall can stop us?" Ghirahim asked, and Aleya scoffed. They both hopped across the stones, but when Aleya reached out to touch the waterfall, it was solid, and the water felt electric as a current went through her body, causing her to gasp and stumble back slightly.

Ghirahim frowned, touching the waterfall as well, though was met with the same fate as Aleya. "This must be a protective waterfall to keep demons like us out..." He muttered, thinking for a moment. He then smirked slightly, using his magic to freeze the waterfall. Aleya then smirked, knowing his plan.

Drawing her sword, she hit the iced waterfall, the ice shattering upon impact. It allowed them a few seconds to pass through into the entrance, before the waterfall began flowing once more. "That also will cause the hero to stop right in his tracks. A stupid boy like him won't be able to figure out how to stop the waterfall. If he does... it will at least create a diversion." He said. Aleya nodded once to Ghirahim, before heading into the depths of this dungeon.

Ghirahim and Aleya were not only demons, but they were also incomparably intelligent. They managed to get through the ancient cistern, and find their way to the room that contained the guardian Koloktos.

They searched the room, Ghirahim growling in frustration. "She's not here." He said, transporting himself up on top of Koloktos to sit. Aleya did the same, both demons disgruntled. An hour had not yet passed, before the hero entered the room.

"You certainly are persistent." Aleya said with a sigh, Ghirahim shaking his head.

"We're terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help us revie the demon king. Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when we're this busy is..."

"Well, it's making us very disagreeable." Aleya said finishing Ghirahim's sentence for him.

"Oh isn't she just adorable? She knows exactly what I want to say~" Ghirahim said, Aleya grinning. Link shivered in disgust "Would you two stop flirting? Where is Zelda?" He said, gripping his sword tighter.

"Oh my dear boy, does it look like we know any more than you do? You're becoming quite a little pest." Ghirahim said, sighing dramatically. "We'll have to leave you again. You see, we actually do have a schedule, and we need to head out now! There are still SO many more places to look you see, and we're awful busy! We may never see you again after this, so farewell boy!" Ghirahim said, snapping his fingers once more.

Koloktos began to reform itself, and purple energy spilled out of the guardian. Ghirahim and Aleya disappeared, leaving Link alone with this deadly creature.

It had been days since Aleya and Ghirahim were out searching. Finally, they stumbled upon the Lanayru province. Aleya was of course, brimming with happiness at being able to see her entire family (save her father, who was now gone). Ghirahim was introduced to them all, and of course fell in love with these demons. After all, he was a demon lord, and loved all demons.  
They were family to him as well, just like Aleya.

After visiting shortly, Aleya and Ghirahim continued on, Ghirahim feeling Zelda's presence grow closer and closer. Ghirahim had a similar ability to Fi, being able to "dowse" for Zelda.

They continued to get closer, and soon they were in a full out sprint towards a stone wall that blocked them off from Zelda. The sound of the goddess singing her prayer faded as she finished, and it was then that Ghirahim and Aleya destroyed the stone blocking them.

Ghirahim quickly raised up a barrier between Link and his path to get to Zelda, and Aleya and him ran quickly towards Zelda. Impa ran towards them, and created a barrier between them. It was weak, but still kept the two from getting to Zelda.

"Your grace! Run, into the gate of time!" Impa shouted at Zelda.

Ghirahim and Aleya slashed as fast as they could, Impa's barrier now destroyed. Impa flew backwards, landing on the ground. Ghirahim and Aleya grinned, but just as they were about to go grab the goddess, Link came from behind them, and both demons had to jump back in the air and land behind Link, his sword landing on the stone instead of in them.

Impa quickly rushed Zelda into the gate of time, and once they entered, Impa's bomb went off, destroying the gate.

Ghirahim and Aleya were furious. Furious was an understatement.

"Now you've done it Link. I blame myself. We should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead we were... soft." Ghirahim said, growling.

"We'd take pleasure in punishing you, but we have no time for recreation. But next time, we'll do more than just beat you senseless. We'll make the affair so excruciating you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." Aleya said, finishing off the threat. With one swoop of Ghirahim's blade, they disappeared from Link.

When they arrived back at their estate, both were raging mad. "We should have killed him when we had the chance!" Ghirahim said, grabbing a china vase and throwing it against the wall, the vase smashing, pottery flying everywhere. Aleya was clenching her teeth so tight it hurt, and she tried controlling her anger. But needless to say, a demon can't control their anger very well.

Aleya's entire body was now encased in black and red diamonds, before they disappeared, revealing Aleya had changed to her second form. Much like Ghirahim, metallic skin appeared on patches of her, and her arms were completely metallic.

This seemed to change Ghirahim's mood completely, because he gasped and walked quickly over to her. "Oh my dear! You look simply stunning~!" He said, examining her new body. Aleya wasn't completely shocked, but she was a little surprised, and to be quite frank, rather happy at this new form. "Such beauty! Such a pure form! Such an exquisite physique! Such stunning features!" Ghirahim said, praising her like she was the demon king herself. "You look absolutely marvelous. Come now, we must not delay any longer, we can go searching right now!" He said, Aleya nodding in agreement, grinning.

Days on end passed, the pair running into Link once again at the Fire Temple. Needless to say, they were a little battered and bruised by the end of the fight. But this did not stop them, and finally, finally, they arrived at the sealed grounds, and peering out from behind a pillar they could see Link, Groose, the old woman, and most importantly... Zelda.

Ghirahim and Aleya snapped their fingers together, and suddenly Link and Zelda were separated by a mighty blast of magic, and both came out from their hiding spot, laughing.

"This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short. It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now! Our master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! We're taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!" Ghirahim said, grabbing Zelda and slinging her over his shoulder.

Link stood, staggering slightly, but looked ready to fight. Aleya rolled her eyes "You know, boy, you've really pushed us too far. The moment we sweated and bled for is at hand. We don't even have the time to grind our heels into a worm like you. Not now." She said, and they both disappeared from sight for several moments, before reappearing in front of Groose, the old woman, and the gate of time.

Groose stood shakily, attempting to block their way. Ghirahim was at this point very unamused by them all. "Stand down. You're in our way, and the sight of your appaling hair makes our gorges rise." He said.

Groose looked at Aleya with desperation in his eyes. "Please Aleya... Don't do this.." He said quietly.

Aleya scoffed at him "You think you mean anything to me now? You're quite funny." She said, before kicking both Groose and granny to the ground.

"You've done a fine job of spoiling our plans to revive the demon king in this age, so we don't see a point in dawdling here. But the past... oh, the past... So full of possibilities. We shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!" Ghirahim said, and with that, the three all entered the gate of time, prepared to revive the demon king.

((So hey guys! Yes, I know, I switched up the order of the dungeons, but it's more fun that way. Spice things up a bit. So let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing it! I absolutely love your reviews and they're all very helpful to me! See you soon~!))


	7. Chapter 7

Once Aleya and Ghirahim had passed through the gate of time, they were once again inside the temple, but this time, Impa stood before them. With one quick slash of her sword, Aleya had wounded Impa, who was too taken aback to fight back.

Quickly, Ghirahim and Aleya ran out of the temple, transporting to the bottom of the sealed grounds.

Ghirahim lay Zelda on the ground, and then they both looked each other in the eyes, grinning ear to ear. They had finally done it. They finally had the goddess.

Ghirahim grinned and then picked Aleya up by her hips, spinning her around in a circle once, Aleya laughing in pure happiness. Ghirahim set her down gently.

"We've finally done it my dear, I couldn't have done this without you..." He said softly. Though the conversation was cut short, for the hero had arrived at the Sealed grounds.

Ghirahim and Aleya grinned up at him, standing over Zelda's limp and unconscious body. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and a barrier formed all around the edges of the way down, forcing the hero to have to walk down the spiral way to the bottom.

Ghirahim raised up Zelda so she was off the ground, but still low enough to preform the spell. Ghirahim and Aleya both worked now to complete the spell.

Aleya summoned hundreds of Bokoblins. "Hear me, our hordes! The spell is nearly complete! The demon king returns! Until then, you WILL keep that whelp from interfering with our ritual. I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade. You will buy us the time we need. Do not fear him... Fear our wrath if you fail us!" Ghirahim shouted as the Bokoblins ran up the spiral earth walkway.

Ghirahim and Aleya continued to work on the spell, Link fought against the demon hordes, managing not only to make it down to where they were, but managing to do it much too quickly.

"You're far too quick, boy!" Ghirahim said to Link, though both continued working on the spell as they spoke.

"We realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM?" Aleya said angrily. She really was growing tired of Link's persistent presence.

"You petulant brat... You've pushed us too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment! You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!" Ghirahim shouted at Link, creating a barrier around Aleya and Zelda so she could finish the ritual.

"This time, there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again." Ghirahim said, now enshrouded with red diamonds, that quickly turned black.

"That, I promise!" He shouted, as he was transformed into his final form. His sword form. Platforms raised up, lifting Link and Ghirahim up into the air.

Ghirahim stepped slowly towards the hero, his body now metallic like Aleya's, a diamond in the middle of his chest much like Aleya's and Fi's as well. White diamonds covered him like tattoos, and his hair now looked very much like the goddess sword spirit, though it was still white.

"If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and the next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal! Given my station, I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life... Twice, even. Such a guilty pleasure... But instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back. Again...and again... and again. I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time. You stand before a demon... or should I say, a weapon without mercy!" Ghirahim said, his form momentarily transforming into the blade of the demon king, before going back to his former body.

"For you boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it- I call it the endless plunge! First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body with serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!" He said angrily, grinning demonically.

Ghirahim and Link fought tirelessly, though just as Ghirahim was about to attack Link down on the surface, the marks along the ground began glowing. Ghirahim began laughing, quietly at first, before he began laughing loudly, grinning at Link, who was stumbling slightly, looking down at the glowing marks.

"Oh silly hero... While we fought, Aleya, the dear sweet girl, continued the ritual we started. At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!" He shouted.

Zelda began to cry out in pain, her head going from side to side as her soul was extracted from her body. Slowly the center of the mark began to shoot purple shadows out, and the imprisoned rose out, standing in the center.

Ghirahim and Aleya momentarily disappeared from sight. The beast opened its mouth, and Zelda screamed as her soul now shot out from her body, the demon king devouring it. Purple, black and white shadows now formed in a tornado around the entire sealed grounds.

"Don't you see? It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to darkness! They belong to our master!" Aleya said laughing, both Ghirahim and her diamonds flashing as the demon kings form changed from a beast, to his human body.  
Ghirahim saw Demise the same as Aleya, and when he appeared, both Aleya and Ghirahim bowed to him. "Welcome back to us, Master." They said in unison.

Demise grinned, and flexed his hand just once, before raising it up to Ghirahim and Aleya. Both servants fell back, before they were both raised up once again, and from the diamonds in their chests, Demise drew out two halves of his sword, Aleya and Ghirahim laughing with pure happiness as this happened.

The sword now joined together, and flew into Demise's hands. He smirked, before Ghirahim and Aleya were drawn into the sword, both spirits of the sword.

Ghirahim and Aleya flew into the sword, and when Aleya opened her eyes once more, they were in a strange house. "Welcome dearest Aleya, to the sword of our master. Yes i know, it looks so much smaller on the outside, but you see, it's a home to us sword spirits, hence why it is so large. We are the ones that supply the power needed for his sword, and therefor must stay in here at all times when master is fighting. Especially the hero." He said.

Aleya looked around the home, grinning. She couldn't stop smiling, nor could Ghirahim at the pure marvel that they had finally done it. They finally had resurrected the demon king, now all that was left was for Demise to brutally kill the hero.  
Ghirahim and Aleya's power was slowly being used up, though would be replenished when the fight was over between Link and Demise.  
Ghirahim took Aleya's hand in his, before bringing her up to the master bedroom, laying down on the bed with her, his arms wrapped around her.

"You are so perfect~" He said softly, and Aleya smiled.

"Mmm... talking about yourself again Ghirahim?" She asked, Ghirahim chuckling softly.

"Oh my dear, it seems almost like you were made for me." He said quietly, hugging her close to him, his chin resting atop her head, and soon both were fast asleep in each others arms.

The sword spirits were awoken with a start, they felt the presence of their master fading. Fading away, and the home they were in began to crumble.

Ghirahim held onto Aleya tightly, closing his eyes and transporting the two of them out of the sword, away from the hero, and out of the past, back into the present.

Both fell to their knees on the ground, and their forms changed into their human bodies, seeing as how they were running very low on energy. Soon the very presence of their master completely disappeared, and this made both Ghirahim and Aleya gasp as if in pain, and hold their chests where the diamonds were. "What... is the meaning of this? We did everything! Everything!" Ghirahim said, coughing up a slight amount of blood, Aleya having already collapsed onto the ground.

A sword spirits master was vital to their well being, and if they died, the spirits would feel it, and feel every ounce of pain their master felt whilst dying.

For Ghirahim and Aleya, this was excruciating. They would be fine after a while, but it would take some getting used to for them. Their master would be reincarnated of course, and throughout all history would follow him and serve him.  
Ghirahim sat on the ground, his head resting against the upraised piece of earth that led to Groose's canon, petting Aleya's head gently. He was worried sick about her well being, and even though he knew that this was what happened and she would be alright, he was still deathly afraid of losing her.

Days on end passed, when suddenly Zelda and Link exited the sealed temple. When they saw Ghirahim and Aleya, Aleya still passed out cold, their eyes widened and Zelda ran towards them. Though she knew they were the reason that she almost died, and the entire world almost went into destruction and chaos, she wanted to help. It was in her nature.  
However, Link shot out his arm and stopped Zelda from going any closer.  
"They were the ones that tried to kill you Zel! You can't help them, let them suffer. They deserve it." He said. Ghirahim slowly looked up at the young goddess and hero.

"Please- please you have to... you have to help her! She hasn't... woken up in days.. I don't know.. what to do!" He said desperatly. "Please, I'm at the point of- asking you for help... please I'm begging you, h-help her..." He said.

Zelda looked at both of them, her eyes widening with concern. She pushed past Link, kneeling down to the both of them. She moved her hand over both their bodies, and her triforce glowed on the back of her hand. "Come on... follow me..." She said quietly, leading them into the temple.  
Ghirahim picked Aleya up, doing as the goddess said to. They were led into the back room, and Ghirahim gently lay Aleya down on the ground.  
Sun shone down on her, and Zelda worked quickly using her magic. Aleya cried out in pain, though still unconscious. Zelda's magic was of the light, and Aleya was from the shadows like Ghirahim.

"Don't hurt her!" Ghirahim shouted, his voice laced with worry and concern.

"I'm sorry... This is the only way that I can heal her. It's going to hurt her, but I need you to calm down. She's going to be fine, she just needs more rest once I finish." Zelda said softly, continuing to use her magic on Aleya.

When Aleya had finally come to, she was still laying in the spot where Zelda had healed her. Her entire head was buzzing and pounding from a headache, but she slowly sat up, hissing in pain.

Zelda's healing had of course stopped any mental damage, but using the light magic she possessed had hurt Aleya since she was of the shadows. Ghirahim realized that she had awoken, and quickly ran into the back room, looking straight at her.

"Aleya... You're awake!" He said, rushing over to her and pulling her into a tight hug. His eyes closed and he gently pet her hair, Aleya hugging him back, though her strength had greatly depleted for the time being.

"Master Demise... He's-"

"Gone. I know, I'm sorry... the blasted hero was too much for him... but I'm not worried about him right now. I'm worried about you. Are you alright? How do you feel? Do you need water? Food? Anything?" He asked, Aleya shaking her head.

"Don't worry... I'm fine... What about you? How are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I'm much better now that I know you're alright... you've been out for a week... I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up any time soon..." He said quietly.

"We can't stay here... I know how you must be feeling right now, being stuck inside a temple that was built by the goddess, it's weakening us. We can leave right now, the goddess and hero aren't here for the time being. They want us here to keep under observation. But we aren't experiments, and I certainly won't stand for anyone poking and prodding at you, watching you every second." He said, picking her up in his arms before rushing out of the temple.

When the two were outside of their confines, the feeling of fresh air and the warm sun made them both sigh in relief.  
Having been stuck in that temple had made them both weak, and this newfound freshness made them both have a small boost of energy.

"Come on, I know where to go." Aleya said, Ghirahim gently setting her down onto her feet. Aleya was still unstable as she walked, so Ghirahim helped support her as she did. Aleya led Ghirahim over to the stone bird statue, and Aleya remembered how the hero had made this bird take them back to the sky.

Aleya took a deep breath. What were people going to say when they saw both Ghirahim and Aleya there? In their homeland? But it was better than nothing.

Since Demise had gone, so had all the demons that had been on the surface, and that included Aleya's family. But nevertheless, Aleya reached her hand out, placing it on the ancient stone. The statue lit up in an orange and gold light, before a wind came from below them, and lifted them up towards the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

The two broke the cloud barrier, and Aleya whistled loudly for her bird. Though the bird was a demon, Demise's eradication had not gotten rid of it like it had the other demons.

The bird swooped down, catching both of them mid fall, and Aleya quickly flew it towards the knight academy. Ghirahim was both astonished, and frightened. Just like Aleya had been once, he was terrified of flying, especially on a bird.

"Don't worry, this isn't one of those birds sent by the goddess, this is a creature from Master. We'll be safe, just hold onto me." Aleya said with a soft smile.

Ghirahim nodded a little, wrapping his arms around her waist. Aleya landed the bird on the top of the academy, and then jumped down to the top door of the academy with Ghirahim.

She opened the door, quickly running inside, grabbing Ghirahim's hand and running to her room.

Once inside the small dorm, Aleya locked the door behind them. "Don't worry, we're not staying in this idiotic academy. We're just grabbing a few of the essential things." Aleya said.

Both the demons magic had decreased significantly, though they would be able to do minor things.

"I'm getting some blankets. Pillows, the works. We'll need them if we are going to sleep outside, after all, we can't stay here. They'll notice." She said, snapping her fingers. The pillows and blankets disappeared from sight, put away in a magic storage that Ghirahim liked to call his "pocket dimension".

As the two exited Aleya's dorm, Groose suddenly came from seemingly nowhere.

"Just who do you think you are? Leading me on like that, only to dump me for some scumbag like Ghirahim?" Groose demanded, pinning Aleya to the wall, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

"Let go of me-!" Aleya said, trying to free her hands from Groose's grip. But he was too strong, and she at the moment was too weak. She couldn't get herself free.

Ghirahim growled lowly and stalked towards Groose, prepared to rip his head off his shoulders. But Groose, noticing that both were weak from the loss of their master, took advantage of the situation.

He kicked Ghirahim to the ground, the wind being knocked out of Ghirahim as he hit the floor. Groose then glared at Aleya, who was still struggling against him.

"Why do you keep trying to escape from me? Do you know how I felt when you left me? When you abandoned me for this guy and his 'Master'?"

He growled out. But instead of punching her, kicking her, he kissed her with bruising force.

Aleya's eyes widened when he kissed her and she now struggled harder to escape from Groose.

When the need for breath became evident, he pulled back slightly, both panting for breath. He narrowed his eyes, his gold eyes glaring into hers.

"Now either you leave him and come back to me, where you belong, or I swear to the goddess I will make sure you _wish _you had stayed with me." He said in a low voice.

Ghirahim managed to stand up, punching Groose on the side of his face hard enough for him to release Aleya for the moment. Ghirahim then grabbed Aleya by her hand, and ran out of the academy with her.

Once outside, Ghirahim didn't stop running. He ran off the dock with her, Aleya whistling for her bird.

The bird came swooping down to their aid, catching both in mid fall, before speeding towards a small abandoned isle.

When they landed, Ghirahim hugged Aleya tightly "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry, I wasn't strong enough to help..." He said quietly.

Aleya held him tight, her breath coming in soft gasps.

Ghirahim pet her hair gently, softly humming a lullaby that he had heard so very long ago.

Aleya's breathing calmed, and her eyes started to close as she slowly drifted off to sleep in Ghirahim's arms.

Ghirahim smiled once he realized that Aleya had fallen asleep, and gently lay her down on the ground, snapping his fingers to summon the pillow from Aleya's pocket dimension. He then covered her with one of the blankets they had brought, and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Sleep well, Aleya." He whispered, laying down beside her on the ground, before he himself fell fast asleep.

Night soon fell on the quiet and small island that Ghirahim and Aleya were staying, Ghirahim and Aleya both still fast asleep. Soon, the quiet sound of a bird flapping his wings came overhead, though this did not disturb the two sleeping.

Groose jumped down silently onto the rock landing, walking quietly over to Aleya. He then, as quickly as humanly possible, grabbed her from where she lay, covering her mouth with a cloth covered in chloroform.

Aleya quickly jolted awake, her eyes wide when she felt the cloth pressed against her mouth.

She tried screaming, but the sound was muffled by the cloth. She gasped for breath, but this was a mistake. As soon as she did, she passed out due to the chloroform, right into Groose's arms.

"Right back where you belong..." He whispered into her ear, before carrying her over to the edge of the landing, and whistling for his bird. And just as quickly as he had come, he disappeared with Aleya, back to Skyloft.

Ghirahim grumbled quietly in his sleep, his arm reaching over to where Aleya should have been. When he felt the absence of her presence, his eyes shot open, and he stood up quickly.

"Aleya!" He shouted.

He then thought frantically for anywhere she could have gone. And then it hit him. _Groose. _Ghirahim ran off the edge of the isle, mimicking Aleya's whistle for her bird. The bird came swooping down, catching Ghirahim.

With incredible speed, the bird soared to the knight academy where Aleya was being held.

Ghirahim jumped down off the bird, kicking the door of the academy open. He caught sight of Groose turning a corner, and ran up to him, pinning him to the wall with his forearm.

"Where the hell have you taken Aleya? What did you do with her?!" He demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't know what you're talking about demon boy. Leave me alone." Groose said, scoffing.

"You little human. Do you have any idea how easily I could end your puny little life? I could do it very easily. Now either give me Aleya, or I make it so your death is especially excruciating." Ghirahim growled out.

Groose shoved Ghirahim off him, obviously having gotten stronger since he first met Aleya. "I said leave me alone." He said, before shoving him aside into a wall, and then disappearing from sight.

Groose ran his fingers over a set of bricks, before pressing one, the brick sinking into the wall. The wall then quickly opened like a door, Groose entering, before shutting it again. He went down the stone staircase, into the basement of the academy.

Aleya was still unconscious, her body on the cold stone floor, her hands chained to the old wall behind her.

This floor of the academy actually belonged to the ancient kingdom of Hyrule, and was in fact a dungeon. And it was right where Groose wanted her. He knelt down to her, smirking slightly.

"Oh Aleya, sweet, innocent Aleya. You're mine now. Just like you always should have been." He said, petting her long hair back in a caring fashion. Aleya's eyes slowly started to open, her vision blurry.

"What... what's happening... Where am I?" She demanded, though her voice was weak. She pulled on the chains, even used her own magic to try and get out of them, but the chains simply shocked her, sending an electrical current through her body.

She cried out from the pain, and Groose smirked slightly.

"You're down in the academy dungeon. Or should I say Hyrules dungeon. Once home to the ancient kingdom of Hyrule's worst prisoners. And now, your cage. Don't bother trying to use your magic against those chains, they block out your magic and electrocute you every time you try and escape. I made them myself, and I'm just so proud." He said and grinned.

Aleya tried once more to escape, despite his warning, but was once again shocked by electricity, causing her to gasp and her body grow ridged.

"You're a monster, I should have never trusted you!" Aleya practically screamed at him, her voice raspy from lack of water and the chloroform.

This only caused Groose to laugh "Don't you see Aleya? I'm not the one who turned on you, you're the one who turned on me." He said, his laugh now disappearing and a frown replacing his smile. "And you should have never left me. Your little demon boyfriend will be taken care of, I assure you. He'll get the punishment he deserves. Just like you." He said.

Aleya glared at him. "Don't you DARE hurt Ghirahim! If you hurt him, so help me I will _kill you._" She said in a threatening tone, but Groose simply waved her threat off.

"You'll kill me, if you can ever get out of those chains. Which you will never be able to." He said. Groose then drew out a dagger from is belt, and walked behind her, gently tracing the knife along her neck. Aleya's eyes widened and she froze.

Groose laughed "Don't worry dear, I wouldn't mar that beautiful skin of yours. But I do prefer girls with short hair." He said, before gripping her hair, and cutting it off just at her shoulders. Aleya had always had long hair, and when it was cut she gasped, gritting her teeth to keep herself from saying anything.

"There now, doesn't that feel better? I know it looks better. Now don't go anywhere, I'm just going to head up now and take care of Ghirahim for good. I'll see you later, Aleya." He said, before kissing her possessively.

The kiss wasn't sweet like they used to be, now they disgusted Aleya, repulsed her to the point that when he pulled away, she coughed violently as if that would get the taste out of her mouth.

After he had gone, she curled up on the ground, a tear running down her cheek. Aleya knew she would be there for a vey long time, and if Ghirahim wasn't around anymore... If he was killed.. she knew she would die with him.

**((So hey guys! I know it's been forever since I uploaded, but I've been doing AP tests and screenings for next years classes and such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review~! See you all soon!))**


	9. Chapter 9

Ghirahim had been searching for Aleya for a month now. His magic wasn't strong enough still to track her.

He had checked everywhere in the sky, even all of the provinces down below on the surface. Groose meanwhile, knew exactly where Aleya was, he just refused to tell Ghirahim.

Ghirahim was giving up all hope for finding Aleya. If she hadn't shown up now, anything could have happened to her.  
He looked for what would be the hundredth time in the academy, but still he had no luck. He wasn't even aware that there was a secret passage to the basement of the academy. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly until he was on the ground.

Ghirahim sat with his head hanging low, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he heard the faintest sound of a sob. Just the smallest hint of one. But that was enough for Ghirahim. He knew that sound.

He had heard it himself, and there was no mistaking it. That was Aleya.

He quickly stood up, his pointed ear pressing against the wall, listening for anything, any sign she was there.

Ghirahim heard the soft sob once more, and then Ghirahim's hands began frantically running along the wall. There had to be a way to enter...  
His hand found the small indented brick, and he pressed it as hard as he could. The door swung open, revealing the torch-lit passageway down. He wasted no time. Ghirahim ran as quickly as he could down the staircase, finally seeing Aleya.

Aleya was not in good condition. Her eyes were closed, her hair messy and short from when Groose had cut it. She was shivering against the stone floor, her clothes obviously had been taken off and put back on. Her skin was dirty from being on the floor so long, scratches along her arms, legs, face.  
Ghirahim's eyes filled with tears when he saw the state she was in. He had never cried, not once in his life. But this time, he let tears roll freely down his cheeks.  
Aleya's eyes slowly flicked open, and out of instinct, she quickly scooted backwards. But when she looked up and saw Ghirahim's face, tears began falling down her cheeks.

"G-G-Ghirahim..." She managed to whisper in a trembling voice.

Ghirahim didn't say anything at first, he just knelt down beside her, pulling her into a tight hug.

His eyes closed and tears continued rolling down his cheeks, and Aleya let out a quiet sob. Though the chains restrained her arms, she was still able to hug him back. Though the moment was cut short, Groose behind both of them.

"This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." Groose said, taking Ghirahim's previous words and turning them against him. Ghirahim slowly stood, his eyes narrowed.

"You. You are the one who kept me from Aleya. The one who hurt her. And now? You're going to pay. I let you live. I let you escape with your life one too many times. I should have ended you when I first saw you hurt Aleya. But I didn't. Say goodbye to everyone you've ever loved, because you won't see the light of day after this." Ghirahim said, his pupils disappearing, his eyes now just white.

Ghirahim lost control, and his true demon came out. His form changed to his metallic body, and since he was so enraged, a boost of magic energy came to him. He snapped his fingers, a sword appearing before him and into his hand.

Groose drew his own blade, and both Ghirahim and Groose fought mercilessly. Groose's attacks on Ghirahim didn't affect him since his form was nearly indestructible.

Metal clashed against metal, but just as Ghirahim was about to permanently end Groose, Groose rolled out of the way, and grabbed Aleya, putting her in a headlock.

"You make a move, she dies." Groose threatened, his blade scraping against Aleya's neck.

She was too weak to fight back against him, her eyes wide and showed just how scared she was.

Ghirahim growled lowly, thinking. He had to get Aleya out of there, but how? If he moved, Groose would slit Aleya's throat. Ghirahim then smirked slowly.

Groose was confused as to why Ghirahim was smirking "Why the smile demon boy?" He said, his eyes narrowed.  
Ghirahim, while Groose was distracted, extended his hand, Groose's sword flying out of his hand and into Ghirahim's. Groose realized his mistake, and reached out for the sword as it flew out of his hands, and he dropped Aleya.

Ghirahim laughed in triumph, before the laugh quickly disappeared as quickly as it came, being replaced with a deep frown at Groose.

"I said you were going to pay. And here we are. My advice? Don't anger a demon." Ghirahim said, before snapping his fingers, Aleya's chains disappearing, releasing her.

He knelt down to her, picking her up into his arms. He snapped his fingers again, the chains now latching onto Groose's wrists.  
"Have fun down here, I've made the necessary arrangements to make sure your death is as slow and excruciating as it can possibly be. First your lungs will fill with poisonous gas, then you'll start convulsing. Your eyes will bleed and you'll be unable to stop coughing. You'll deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams. Just when you think it can't get any worse, the gas will blind you, and then get into your mind, driving you insane before you can let out a scream. You'll end up killing yourself with your own blade." Ghirahim said, Groose's eyes widening as his sword was kicked towards him.

"Tata, have fun with your last moments of life~" Ghirahim said, snapping his fingers once more.  
The room slowly began filling with gas that Aleya and Ghirahim were immune to, and just as Ghirahim said, Groose began coughing violently, and his body began to convulse on the ground. Before they could see any more, Ghirahim carried Aleya out of the dungeon, back up into the academy.

**((Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short, I know I could have written more, but I am in study hall right now, and I can't really write much in the class. But I wanted to update this, thanks to all the positive reviews I've gotten! Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I love reading the reviews! Tata~!)) **


End file.
